pokeedfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd (a.k.a. "Double D") is a young male inventor and neat freak. The most intelligent and good hearted of the trio, unaturally polite, has the most common sense of any character and he is never seen without his trademark sock-like black ski hat, hiding some mysterious blemish, injury, or some sort of secret unknown to all the kids except Ed and Eddy. To differentiate his homophonic name from that of Ed, everyone in the series calls him "Double D". The nickname "Double D" refers to the fact that Edd's name has two Ds in it instead of one like Ed's does. Edd is almost always the voice of reason and the conscience of the group. Always pointing out the holes in Eddy's plans or telling Eddy how ridiculous or morally wrong something is, even though he's always ignored by him. Edd often calculates that the odds are against the Eds, and his calculations often prove true. His usual outfit is an red/orange t-shirt, purple shorts, red socks, blue shoes, and a black ski cap. Part of his winter attire consists of an orange zip-up fleece. Apparently, he has more than one sock hat. He is one of the main protaganists in Poke Ed. Edd was very interested in Pokemon and travels to the Kanto region to research all about them. He chose Squirtle as his Kanto starter, soon captures a Caterpie. Although he, like Ed and Eddy participates in gym battles, Double-D seems to be quite interested in Pokemon research as well. He now has eight badges and is currently competing in the Indigo Plateau. During his adventures in the Johto Region, it is revealed that he is the chef of the three Eds usually having Spinarak and Chikorita "help" him while he cooks. Edd's Pokemon(All five regions) These are Edd's Kanto Pokemon that he collected. He has two water type, two bug type and three poison type Pokemon, leaving him somewhat unbalanced. Double-D, however, being the smart person he is, most likely has made sure that his Pokemon can counter their weaknesses. Double-D, like Ed accepts any Pokemon that comes under his care. Kanto Pokemon 170px-009Blastoise.png|Edd's Blastoise 210px-034Nidoking.png|Edd's Nidoking 160px-474Porygon-Z.png|Edd's Porygon-Z 190px-049Venomoth.png|Edd's Venomoth Poliwrath.PNG|Edd's Poliwrath beedrill.png|Edd's Beedrill Torterra_Anime.png|Edd's Torterra|link=twiggy Johto Pokemon Chikorita.PNG|Edd's Chikorita 200px-167Spinarak.png|Edd's Spinarak Chinchou.PNG|Edd's Chinchou Hoenn Pokemon (Spoiler) 180px-252Treecko.png|Edd's Treeko 180px-283Surskit.png|Edd's Surskit Pokemon He Used to Have 200px-012Butterfree.png|Edd's Butterfree (Released) Trivia * With his Poilwag evolving into Poilwhirl, it now has the most personality and character out of any of his Pokemon. It also makes it similar to Ash's Charizard, who at first would not obey him since it evolved from Charmeleon. But, Ash's Charizard now obeys Ash and listens to him. Only time will tell if Double-D's Poilwhirl will obey him in future episodes. * Double-D likes to read Sherlok Holmes books during his spare time which is rare due to Double-D always advising Ed and Eddy alot and with his Pokemon research. * Double-D is the second character to own a fourth generation Pokemon, in this case, a Porygon-Z. * He is also the second character to own a second generation Pokemon, in this case, Porygon2. * He is also the second character to release a pokemon, in this case, Butterfree. * His Butterfree was possibly the first of any of the kid's Pokemon to lose its virginity. Category:Main Characters